


Cowboy

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Animal Death, Implied Arousal, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off’s landing doesn’t go as planned.</p>
<p>PG-13 for animal deaths / Blast Off, Vortex</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Inspired by <a href="http://naboru.tumblr.com/post/48716299351/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-trying-to-ride">this</a>, mentions of the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/221572">The Unfortunate Squishy Incident</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:**

Blast Off sat in a puddle of organic splash. It weren’t humans this time, but the squish still got visibly into his seams.

Vortex tilted his head and looked, arms crossed. “The landing was actually pretty cool. I mean the mid-air transforming and feet sliding over the ground part-“ The ‘copter stopped, and giggled at the memory of what had followed: Blast Off squashing a herd of four legged organics, and slipping on their red goo.

“You know,” Vortex continued, his amusement deliberately audible, “I’ve seen humans sit on these animals. If you want to ride on those, maybe you need to be gentler with them next time.”

The shuttle’s purple visor darkened while the strong engine revved, and the humming leg-cannon sent a thrill down Vortex’ backstruts that wasn’t fear.

An angry and dirty Blast Off was illegally hot, but when the first laser shot missed only by a few inches, Vortex knew it would be a bad idea to tell him.


End file.
